The Sofa
by Writin'Redhead
Summary: After a stressful week all Morinaga Tetsuhiro wants is to spend the evening relaxing in front of the television, watching a horror special... but the couch is already taken by a certain someone...


**New notes: THIS IS A RE-POST!**

 **I moved stuff to AO3 and while doing so I gave this story a quick revision. It's been a while since I wrote it… Sooo many grammar mistakes and typos, I'm so embarrassed… hope I fixed most of it.**

* * *

 **Old Notes:**

 **Hi there, my first fic for this fandom ^^**

 **This is smut-free but Souichi is his usual, grumpy self, so the rating will stay at T.**

 **And since English is not my first language, I kindly ask you to excuse my mistakes - feel free to give improvement advice though.**

 **Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takanaga Hinako, I'm just borrowing them :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The Sofa

"What _the hell_ do you thinking you're doing, _pervert_?!"

The spectacled man went from silently typing away on his laptop to a full-fledged rage fit. From his point of view, Souichi Tatsumi was the victim of his flatmate, who clearly harboured ulterior motives, by trying to flop down onto the small space left between him and the armrest. Resulting in him sitting partly on Souichi, as well as his papers.

"Eh? I only wanted to watch a bit of TV, but Senpai's taking up all space on the sofa…" the intruder defended himself.

So now, in the sparsely decorated living groom, crouched to grown men on a single, small sofa, both struggling not to lose their bit of space on the furniture. Little did one of them know he was in actual, mortal danger...

Taking a quick shower after an exhausting day at the university, Morinaga Tetsuhiro had remembered there was a summer horror special airing this evening. But by the time he'd walked into the living room and wanted to comfortably settle down in front of the television, he'd also had to discover that his senpai had done a good job at sprawling out his work, including himself, on the supposedly shared couch.

"Don't think I'll move because of you!" Souichi glared at him for crumbling the corners of his printed research data.

He noticed that their legs touching and the general proximity was enough to send shivers down his spine. Something the blond would _never_ admit voluntarily.

"Alright, alright," Tetsuhiro held his hands up in defence, then he grinned, "I'll just squeeze in. It's been a while since I was able to be this close to Senpai..."

"... ?!" With the not so subtle threat ringing alarmingly in his ears and the attempt to lessen their body contact, Souichi reluctantly moved closer to the edge and cleared away a few of his papers so Morinaga could place himself on the couch _without_ nearly sitting on his _flatmate_.

"If you're so adamant of sitting here, at least _get your ass off my work_!"

"Oh, sorry senpai." Tetsuhiro ducked to evade the rolled up paper aimed at his head.

Then the younger man stretched to reach for the remote control, Souichi noticed how his t-shirt rode up ever so slightly and revealed a strip naked skin of his broad back. Not that Souichi had stared at it, no, that idiot had just incidentally moved into his vision while switching on the television.

"What kind of trash are you planning on making me suffer through now anyways?" the blond asked.

"There's a horror special on channel four today, do you want to watch it with me, senpai?" Tetsuhiro suggested cheerfully.

"As if!" Came back the biting answer. "Just try to keep it down, I've got to finish this!"

After about an hour and two short stories into the show - the first about a lonesome traveller encountering strange shadows in his hotel room and the second telling the tale of a widow suddenly hearing her late husband's voice - Souichi started to feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. The couch was warm and soft and fatigue was threatening to wash over him. It became nearly impossible to concentrate on his work. The only thing that kept him awake was the constant, annoying whimpering of Morinaga, who hid his face behind a thick sofa cushion.

The cushion only served as a replacement for Souichi himself who'd kicked his assistant in the face after a foredoomed attempt to squeeze his senpai for comfort.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

A little while later soft breathing caused Tetsuhiro to separate his eyes from the illuminated screen - a group of teenagers just debated whether or not to stay in an apparently haunted house - and he looked beside him.

The glasses nearly slipped of his nose and a few strands of silky, ash blond hair across his face, Souichi had drifted off into a deep slumber.

"S-senpai, ... if you sleep here, you'll catch a cold..." The man just looked too cute for his own good. Sleeping with that peaceful expression... If Hiroto-kun ever asked again why Morinaga was still putting up with the constant abuse, _this_ was why! This innocent, sleeping face was simply priceless.

Tetsuhiro had to use all self-control he could muster so he'd be able to refrain from kissing senpai right now. But if he woke the other man like that, Senpai would surely make him regret it.

But… just _maybe,_ it was worth the risk?

Souichi had had an exhausting day at the laboratory. There'd been a problem with one of their experiments. Resulting in a whole test series being useless and needing replacement. And due to his rigid sense of pride and the fact that Souichi himself had cause the fateful mistake, he had insisted of taking care of everything by himself and sent Morinaga home all alone. Meaning, making him leave after a fierce debate that contained some not so subtle threats about Tetsuhiro's final days on earth, if he wouldn't leave the lab _right now_.

Considering he as well was starting to feel tired, Morinaga decided on silently switching off the television and then carefully carrying Souichi to his own bedroom. If the blond woke up in Tetsuhiro's bed, he'd most definitely throw a fit the next morning. No matter the reason.

When he tried to get up and push the switch, he suddenly noticed a hand holding onto the hem of his t-shirt, keeping him in place.

Souichi's eyes were still closed but it looked like he'd slowly moved closer to Morinaga in his sleep and now rested with his head merely a few inches away from Tetsuhiro's shoulder. His hand was subconsciously clutching onto Morinaga.

"S-senpai-?" Tetsuhiro said carefully, a surprised expression on his face as he looked at his senpai. The blond reacted to his voice by scooting even closer.

"Don't... go... " he murmured. Souichi's voice sounded drowsy from sleeping.

"It's alright, I won't," Tetsuhiro assured. His senpai didn't want him to go! He wanted him to stay by his side and sleep with him! He couldn't believe his luck.

Well, it might not exactly be Morinaga's idea of sleeping with Senpai, but still, like that he'd maybe even get to cuddle and hold Senpai in his arms! At the mere thought of it his heart skipped a beat.

While Tetsuhiro was brimming with happiness, Souichi lost more and more of his balance and slid further down the back of the sofa. When he finally stopped, his head rested in Morinaga's lap.

 _Aw, he's so cute like that! Such a shame I left my phone in the kitchen, I could've made this my wallpaper..._

With these thoughts in mind, Tetsuhiro stretched and reached over to the nearby chair, grabbing a spare blanket. The movement caused the older man to stir.

"Dngh..." In his dreams Souichi felt very comfortable - but he didn't appreciate that his pillow had just moved, it wasn't supposed to. It caused his sleep to move to a lighter level and he didn't want to wake up right now. "D'n't go..." he mumbled once again.

"It's alright, Senpai. I promise you, I won't. No matter what you do, I will always stay by your side. I'll never leave you." Whispering sweet words, Tetsuhiro carefully draped the woollen blanket over both of them. He picked the elder's glasses off his nose and pressed a gentle kiss on top of Souichi's head. "Good night, Senpai."

Just when he had settled back get a bit more comfortable on the sofa and also catch some sleep, he heard his senpai talk once more... Sadly, this time also much clearer.

"Don't go... in the damn house... you fuckin' _morons_..."

Even in his sleep Souichi was able to sport an intimidating expression.

" _What?!_ " Morinaga exclaimed in disbelief. It was as if the man sleeping on his lap had just slapped him across the face.

 _This whole time Senpai has been dreaming about the stupid horror special?_ _So unfair! Will he ever change?!_

Still whining about the cruel misunderstanding, nevertheless Tetsuhiro soon followed Souichi into dreamland. After all, he _was_ happy for the rare chance of snuggling up close to his precious senpai without the resulting reprimands.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

The sun rose early in the morning and Souichi felt refreshed for the first time in weeks. He'd slept really good and because of the weekend ahead, he'd even be able to sleep a bit longer. Still dozy, Souichi decided to stay in bed until he heard his _flatmate_ (he refused to call him anything that might get the other's hopes up, some appalling word like _lover_ for example… _urgh_ ) preparing for breakfast.

 _Eh? What's that?_

He noticed something tickle in his nose. A fresh smell, a little soapy, like freshly cleaned... Had Morinaga washed his sheets?

 _Never mind._

It wasn't bad and he was just too comfortable to get up right now. On the contrary, the smell was somehow familiar and together with the warmth radiating from his pillow he felt very much at ease.

 _Wait- Warmth_ from _the pillow? How's that even possible?_

Slowly his consciousness came back and his mind started working properly again...

Then it happened. Something dripped on his cheek. Something wet and warm.

"What the-?!"

Within a fraction of a second he was completely awake. He jerked around - just to find himself face-down in Morinaga's crotch! Struggling to get up, Souichi suddenly lost balance and fell out of his bed.

 _What_ on earth _is_ _Morinaga doing in my bed?!_

Though after taking a closer at his surroundings, he noticed he wasn't in his own bed, he wasn't even in a bed! The blond man sat flat on his ass in the living room!

He wiped his cheek and glared up at Morinaga. That idiot was drooling in his sleep! And one of the drops apparently had fallen down onto Souichi's face... How disgusting!

"Mo~ri~na~ga...!"

"Eh? S-Senpai?!"

Tetsuhiro's morning didn't start as calmly as his roomates. He was roughly shaken awake, an angry fist tightening around the collar of his shirt, and when he opened his eyes, he blinked directly into Souichi's golden ones - which sparkled with murderous intent.

One of his hands firmly fixed on Morinaga's collar, Souichi pulled him even closer and hissed in a low, though nevertheless fearsome, voice "Care to explain why I have to wake up with some pervert _slobbering_ on me?!"

"B-but last night senpai was-"

"Better think twice what your explanation's gonna be..." the blond growled. Tetsuhiro thought that golden sparkle in his eyes seemed somehow dangerous...

"Ah-ha-ha, yes," he laughed nervously. Senpai could be really scary. "You fell asleep on your work yesterday. Senpai pushed himself too much this week. I didn't want to wake you, but you surely would've caught a cold sleeping like that, so openly on the couch... so… I lent you my lap to sleep..."

The student thought it'd probably be better not to mention any other incidents from that night.

Although, Souichi was unusually quiet right now... A faint blush slowly crept on the man's cheeks, tinging them in a rosy shade.

"Y-you've also slept on the couch, then?" Souichi felt embarrassed, it was really irresponsible of him to fall asleep on his papers, he felt stupid. And... maybe... Morinaga, for once, hadn't acted with ulterior motives.

"Yeah, thanks to that my back kinda hurts now, we really ought to get a bigger sofa, Senpai." Tetsuhiro couldn't otherwise but grin at the sight of his senpai blushing when he comprehended what must've happened.

"You look really cute right now, y'know?" He leaned closer to those alluring eyes.

"C-cut that out! What are you moving so close for, idiot?!"

"You're the one who's still keeping me close, remember?"

" _What?_ \- Ack!" Souichi quickly let go of Morinaga's collar as if the clothing had suddenly bitten him.

"Too late, though..." The usual innocent smile on the younger man's face got replaced by another, more seductive expression.

"What are you saying you moro _-_ _Ngh_ _?!"_ Midst sentence Souichi found his lips captured by his _flatmate's_. (Not lover, mind you.)

Silenced by Morinaga's soft mouth, he suddenly noticed that comforting, soapy smell again, the one that had made him feel so safe at night... it came from… hell, he didn't dare to even think about it… Morinaga himself! God, he mustn't _ever_ let that idiot know or he'd never be able to sleep another night at ease. Or alone, for that matter.

Reluctantly, Souichi had to admit he _kind of_ liked that kiss... Otherwise Morinaga would've already suffered cranial trauma, caused by his senpai's fist. No, Morinaga slowly moved his lips against Souichis, gently. It was captivating and his mind threatened to go blank.

Just when he had gotten accustomed to the idea of Morinaga kissing him, kissing him in such enthralling ways, and he was on the verge of _actually_ giving in to the kiss, he felt a hand creeping up the back of his now wrinkled shirt which he still wore from the previous evening.

That idiot just had to push his luck...

Slapping away the exploring hand and also, whilst he was at it, giving Morinaga a slap on the back of his head, Souichi stood up and strode into the kitchen with as much pride left as he could muster.

"S-senpai, w-what? Where are you going?!" Tetsuhiro watched in confusion, his face decorated with a rather sheepish expression.

"Kitchen!"

"But we were just-" Souichi cut him off.

"WHAT were we?! It's not even eight yet, I'm NOT doing anything like _that_ before breakfast!"

It took a few seconds for Tetsuhiro's mind to process the blonde's answer. Then it clicked. He scrambled to his feet.

"So _after_ breakfast, it's ok?" Morinaga asked hopefully. He couldn't believe, he might still get his sweet private time with Senpai!

The only answer he got from the kitchen was silence…

Taking it as a _Yes_ , Tetsuhiro dashed off to join Souichi in their usual breakfast preparations, figuratively wagging his tail in anticipation.

After all, this morning had just turned into a weekend to his liking.

 _fin._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The title was just my working title, but later on I couldn't come up with better one for the life of me...**

 **I'm always happy knowing what you think, so of course,** **reviews are always welcome ;)**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story ^^**

 **~Writin'Redhead**


End file.
